


The Game

by HPTrio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slash, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPTrio/pseuds/HPTrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A party at Harry's house is spiced up by one of Seamus' games and leads to some unexpected, but not unwelcome, results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> If this particular pairing is not your personal cup of tea, please keep checking under my user name. I plan to archive all my work here and, while everything I've written is in the Harry Potter fandom, I write several different pairings; het, slash and multi.
> 
> Please note that I have warned for dubious consent because certain aspects of the game were met with some reluctance by participants, but all participants willingly chose to play the game.

Leave it to Seamus Finnegan to start something.

It began as a simple party at Harry’s cottage, just a get-together for the Gryffindors from our year to catch up with friends. We’d only been out of school five years, but it was amazing how easy it was to lose touch once you got jobs. There was Harry, of course, and me, and the other boys from our dorm, plus Hermione, Lavender and Parvati. Then it grew a bit because Parvati brought her sister, Padma from Ravenclaw, and Neville invited Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff. I was a bit surprised when they started dating, but I’m happy he found someone. They seem good together.

We ate in Harry’s back yard, then we laughed and talked and had five-a-side Quidditch before the sun went down. It was good his nearest neighbors were so far down the lane, otherwise we wouldn’t have been able to fly.

Harry had furnished plenty of ale and mead, and some Muggle drink called Coke that was rather different. Once we moved inside, Seamus brought out the Firewhisky and a magical board game that had belonged to a girl he’d dated from Beauxbatons. When they broke up, she’d left it behind at his flat. It was called _For Play_ and, although it was really designed for couples, the box also said it was suitable for group play “if the group is very close, or wants to get that way.” Seamus thought it would be a bit of a laugh if we all played together.

Apparently, most of our group had consumed enough alcohol that no one saw a problem with playing a sex game in a group of ten people – a sex game in which players were eliminated by orgasm. If you had one, it was “game over” for you. The person who could resist coming the longest would be declared the winner.

Funny, but not coming didn’t sound like much of a “win” to me. 

Dean, Lavender and the Patil twins agreed immediately. Hannah whispered in Neville’s ear for a few seconds. Neville blushed, then they agreed to play. Hermione, who was more drunk than I’d ever seen her, said “Oh, what the hell. I’m in,” which left only Harry and me, staring at her with identical expressions of shock on our faces.

I could sense Harry was a little uncomfortable with whole the idea. He probably saw the same potential pitfalls as I did, but I guess he thought it would be bad form for the host to be the hold out, so he very hesitantly said he was in. 

Bugger. Well, there was nothing for it then.

“I’m in,” I heard myself say, even though my common sense was calling me a bloody fool.

Before we could even think about starting to play the game, we all had to follow some rather complicated instructions – charms to protect against sexually transmitted diseases and unwanted pregnancies – then we had to arrange ourselves in a circle around the board, boy, girl, boy, girl, etc., but existing couples were not permitted to sit next to one another. We all had to draw a numbered plastic chip from a cup and remove our socks and shoes.

I knew agreeing to play had been a mistake as soon as I picked up my game piece. It glowed for nearly a whole minute as soon as my hand made contact, and I felt a tingle that started in my fingers and traveled all the way up my arm until it seemed like it was clutching at my heart. It stopped just as abruptly as it had started. I could tell the others were having similar reactions as they selected their playing pieces, and Seamus just smirked at us.

“Now ye gotta play,” he laughed, “and ye can’t tell a lie and ye gotta do whatever the board tells ye to do.” He waggled his eyebrows rather lasciviously at Lavender, who was seated across from him. They’d had an on-again, off-again romance over the past year or so and it looked as if Seamus was trying to get things on again.

We all rolled the dice to see who went first. Padma got double sixes, so she started the game, and play moved anti-clockwise from her. She threw the dice again to take her turn and landed on a square that said “Unbutton your top. If you don’t have buttons, too bad. You have to take it off.” 

We all gasped when the board spoke. Seamus explained it was charmed to read the instructions aloud so that everyone knew what each player got.

“I’m not doing that!” Padma exclaimed, and the moment the words left her mouth, the buttons on her shimmery blouse began to slide through their holes unassisted, even as she shrieked and struggled to hold the fabric together.

“Seamus, maybe this game’s a bad idea,” said Harry.

“Too late now, mate. Everyone said they’d play, so we’ve got to see it through, no matter what.”

“Well, everyone can just change their minds then, Shay,” I said.

“Won’t matter,” he replied. “Game’s started and it’s going to go on now no matter what we do. Believe me, it’ll be much more fun if we just go with it. Some things in this game you do not want forced on you, mate.”

I seriously hoped that revelation worried someone else besides just me.

It didn’t take too long to figure out that the squares on the board were the least of our troubles. Dean went after Padma and his instruction was to describe the first occasion he’d gotten past kissing with a date.

There were a few good natured catcalls as he talked about sliding his hands up under a girl’s jumper and running his thumbs across her nipples – until he said something about the flush on her cheeks clashing with her hair.

“You Son of a Bitch!” I seethed, rising from my seat. “You’re talking about my sister!”

Hannah and Parvati both grabbed an arm and pulled me back down, while Harry hissed, “Leave it, Ron. It was a long time ago.”

Hermione took her turn next and looked relieved that her square only directed her to take a shot of her favorite alcoholic beverage. She gulped down a shot of Firewhisky since it was all we had left and passed the dice on to Seamus.

It was only fitting that he was the first person - well, one of the two at least, to get embarrassed. Seamus landed on a square directing him to draw a card from the “give” deck. The voice on the card sounded almost too pleased when it said, “Snog person #1, and there must be tongue.” Seamus looked quite smug until he saw that Neville’s chip had started to glow, and when he turned it over, the number “1" was flashing at the center.

“What?” Neville squeaked, as all eyes turned toward him.

“Fekking hell, Longbottom,” Seamus growled. “I bloody well hope you cleaned your teeth before you came over here today.”

Seamus had crossed the room and was pulling Neville to his feet before Neville could even respond, and then he had his hand on the back of Neville’s head so he couldn’t pull away. Neville squeaked again when Seamus leaned in for the kiss and his face turned scarlet when Seamus’ tongue thrust into his mouth. After a minute or so, Neville was actually kissing him back and they were both breathing heavy when their lips parted. 

“Whoa, Shay,” yelled Lavender. “If you’d ever kissed me like that, we might still be dating!”

Once the laughter died down, Hannah had the misfortune of being compelled to admit that Harry was the first guy she’d ever had a sexual fantasy about and then it was my turn to nervously take the dice.

I picked up the dice and rolled them in the palm of my hand. There was really nothing for it though and I flung them onto the board. I slowly advanced my game piece the six required spaces and held my breath as the board commanded me to remove an article of clothing. I swallowed hard, and shivered slightly as I grasped the hem of my Canon’s t-shirt and pulled it over my head. I flushed when Hermione whistled at me, but I couldn’t help feeling a bit pleased about it as well.

Parvati didn’t seem too pleased at drawing a “give” card that resulted in her sucking on Dean’s toes, but I joined the others in taking the mickey when it was obvious Dean got a stiffie from it.

Poor Neville was clearly mortified at having to recount his first orgasm at the touch of another person (Susan Bones is going to kill him when she finds out he told), but Lavender didn’t seem to mind at all when she landed along side me on the “remove an article of clothing” space. She peeled her jumper over her head without batting an eyelash, but then all us blokes moaned in frustration when it was obvious she had some lacy strapless top thing on under the jumper, which still left her reasonably well covered.

It was Harry’s turn next and that was when the tension kicked up a notch or two, for me at least. Harry’s instruction involved drinking, just like Hermione’s, except that he was told to take a shot using the navel of person #7. I squalked audibly when I realized I was person #7. I guess it was convenient I’d already had to pull off my shirt.

There were catcalls, but I lay on my back, bit my bottom lip and waited. I winced when Harry poured the cool liquid onto my stomach, then I held my breath when he lowered himself down beside me and moved his face toward my middle. I held my breath as he rested a hand on the floor beside my waist and the other between my thighs. He wasn’t touching me, of course, but I nearly turned green when I felt my cock begin to stir in anticipation. _Oh, this was bad!_

Then Harry’s mouth was pressing against my belly button and he was sucking out the liquid that was pooled there, and I thought I could handle it – until his tongue snaked out and dipped in to lick up the remaining traces of alcohol. It was all I could do not to moan.

The game continued, and after about forty minutes, most all of us were sitting around in our underwear, and Hannah was actually topless. Neville was quite a lucky bloke. We’d seen snogging and groping, and then watched with complete fascination as Lavender went down on Parvati, managing to eliminate her from the game before the required three minutes were up. Parvati didn’t seem to mind, as long as she was allowed to hang around and watch, but it wasn’t long before she was asleep on Harry’s sofa.

Several of us answered embarrassing questions as the game wore on, but the room went completely silent when one of Harry’s turns resulted in him being asked who he was thinking about the last time he wanked – _and he said me!_

Hannah gave Dean a hand job that made every other bloke in the room squirm in his seat, most especially Neville, and I had to wonder if it was from jealousy or memory. Dean joined Parvati to watch from the sidelines, and I nearly came just from watching when Hermione pulled the crotch of her knickers aside so she could finger herself for two whole minutes. Her time was up before she got off, so she was still in the game when Harry drew the card to go down on person number six while wanking himself. Hermione shrieked in alarm when her chip began to glow and she realized she was person number six.

Apparently Harry was quite good with his tongue, or maybe Hemione was already close from her two minutes of masturbation. In either case, Hermione was soon rocking her pelvis into Harry’s mouth and moaning his name as she came, eliminating herself and leaving Harry still in the game.

Neville was pretty upset when he drew the card to receive oral sex, particularly when he realized that person #4 was Lavender. For one thing, he was worried Hannah would be upset, but mostly I think he was upset because he’d already seen how efficiently she’d eliminated Parvati and I think he wanted to keep playing. He didn’t last more than a minute and a half.

Padma then eliminated Lavender by sucking on her clit while fingering her, and Seamus’ talented Irish tongue brought Hannah’s evening to a pleasurable end.

I looked around and noticed most of our friends had fallen asleep, and I figured Hannah would be out soon because she snuggled into Neville’s lap and closed her eyes.

It had to get complicated from there with only one bird left in the game and three blokes still playing. I really wanted to die when I drew the card to “Spend three minutes wanking person #9” and I realized Seamus’ chip had begun to glow. I’d never touched another bloke’s cock before, and didn’t want to start now. The only good thing was that there were so few people left awake to see.

Seamus must have drunk a lot more than I had because he didn’t seem to mind. He pushed his boxers down over his hips and kicked them off, leaning back on his elbows and spreading his legs. He waggled his eyebrows at me and said “Get on with it, Weasley.” I wanted to hit him, but I wrapped my hand around the base of his cock and began to stroke it slowly up and down. I’m not sure if I was relieved that Seamus didn’t come, or if I was insulted by it. At least if he’d come, we’d be one step closer to ending this bloody stupid game.

Harry caught a break on his next go, only drawing the card to snog someone, although it was a bit awkward that the someone was me since I still held the #7 chip. I was surprised at how warm and soft his lips were when they met mine, and at how my mouth opened for him without me telling it to. His tongue slid easily into my mouth and began to rub sensuously against mine. I couldn’t have stopped myself kissing him back if I’d wanted to, and I didn’t want to until I felt my cock throb painfully in my pants and heard Padma’s teasing giggle, “Oohhh, Harry ... you’re giving Ron a woody!”

I jerked back, my cheeks burning and my lips tingling. I chanced a glance at Harry and was relieved he didn’t look upset. Then I noticed his boxers were tented as well, and I didn’t feel so bad. It had to be all the visual stimulation of the evening. Yeah. That was it.

I must say I was more than a little stunned when Seamus’ next turn yielded a card that said “take player #10 from behind. Time limit is five minutes.” _Thank Merlin Padma’s chip was starting to glow! What if it had been Harry?_

Padma smirked at Seamus as she removed her knickers, then got on all fours and presented her bum in the air. I had to stifle a laugh – not at Padma exactly, but the thought crept into my head that she’d been my date to the Yule Ball in Fourth Year and I wouldn’t even dance with her. Now Seamus was about to fuck her with Harry and me watching!

Seamus moved in behind Padma and positioned the tip of his cock at her entrance. Harry was watching with considerable interest as Seamus grasped her hips and sheathed himself in her body, swearing at the sudden warmth and slickness of her passage. I couldn’t help but groan – it was like watching porn on the telly, only better. After looking around to be sure Harry couldn’t see what I was doing, I slipped my hand into my pants and stroked myself as I watched.

Seamus would have made it the whole five minutes, but when Padma started to come, she clenched around him. I know, because Seamus cried out, “Yer twat’s stranglin’ me cock,” and it wasn’t long before Seamus was pulling out and splattering his release all over her back. 

Bugger. That only left Harry – and me. I looked over at him to see if he’d realized it yet. He was sitting just a few feet away with his boxers around his ankles as he stroked his swollen cock, and I just couldn’t help myself. 

“Fuck!” I swore as I spurted pearly fluid all over my hand and the inside of my pants.

*** * * * * * * * * * ***

An hour later, everyone was passed out in Harry’s living room and I’d just finished helping Harry banish the empty bottles to the bin and put away all the food. He’d talked me out of trying to Apparate home since I’d been drinking, and I was going to kip in his room.

“You gotta admit that was one wild party, mate,” I teased as we were getting ready for bed.

“Yeah, well, remind me not to invite Seamus and his bloody board games next time.”

“What are you on about? You won!”

“How can you call it winning when I’m the only person here who didn’t get off?” Harry hissed at me, and I looked up, catching his eye.

We stared at each other for what had to be longer than a normal amount of time. The look in his eyes was almost feral and he was breathing a little heavier than usual. My mind raced with thoughts from earlier in the evening. Harry sucking that shot out of my belly button. Harry wanking while his face was buried between Hermione’s thighs. Harry kissing me. Harry wanking again while Seamus was fucking Padma. Suddenly I was hard as a rock again, but what really got me was what Harry had said when asked who he thought of the last time he’d wanked before tonight. 

“Ron”

Just one simple little word – but suddenly, it seemed to mean quite a lot.

“Did you mean it?” I asked, before I even stopped to think.

“Mean what? That I didn’t get to come?”

“No, what you said about me, and the last time you wanked.”

“Oh, erm,” Harry flushed and looked away. “Yeah, I’m sorry about that. I tried to say something else, but your name came out anyway. I’m sure it was just because I’d been with you at work all that day.”

“Oh,” I said, sounding as disappointed as I felt. “I thought maybe if you meant it, maybe I could help you get off and the night wouldn’t be a total loss for you.” 

Oh, Shit! Where the fuck did that come from? I didn’t mean that – but no, damn it. I did mean it. I just didn’t mean to actually say it. Maybe I was still under the compulsion from the game to speak only the truth. Shit!

Harry turned those piercing green eyes of his on me and I cringed, waiting for the explosion, but nothing happened, until I met his gaze – and he looked . . . _hopeful_.

We stared at each other, then Harry’s gaze dropped to my lap, and even through my denims, I knew he could tell I was hard. He swallowed with an audible gulp and his tongue snaked out to wet his lips. 

“Show me.”

Two words. That’s all he said. But those two words were about to change my life. I could feel it all the way to my bones.

Bugger. My mouth was going completely dry. I swallowed hard, knowing I had to make this good. It’s funny how before tonight, I didn’t know I wanted Harry, but now I knew my life wouldn’t be complete without him in it, and not just as my best mate.

My knees were shaking as I approached him, and I noticed my hands were shaking as well as I tugged his shirttail from his trousers and then undid his buttons. He kept his eyes locked on mine as I moved on to unbuckle his belt. He slipped the belt from the loops and dropped it on the floor. He unfastened the button, and then the zip, then his hands paused as he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his trousers.

His eyes were like emerald fire as he practically pleaded with me, “Will you show me, Ron? Please?”

I couldn’t answer him, but I nodded my head “yes” and he pushed his trousers and pants over his hips and down his thighs. He took a step towards me.

I’m not sure if he said anything. I couldn’t hear for the pounding in my ears, but I could feel it when he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against my lips, just before he settled himself on the edge of his bed. He leaned back, supporting himself with his hands behind him on the mattress and he ran his tongue across his bottom lip. 

“Show me,” he whispered.

I looked down at the sight of Harry’s cock straining toward me, his thighs open in invitation, and I had no choice but to settle myself at his feet. My legs had turned to jelly.

I rested my right elbow on his left knee and began to stroke his thigh gently with my fingertips. His skin was so warm and soft, and lightly covered by a dusting of dark hairs. I drank in his scent and tried to savor the joy of the moment, of being where I was. I ran my left hand softly down the back of his right calf. The hair was thicker there and tickled my fingers as I massaged his leg. I could tell he was watching me, even though I wasn’t looking at this face.

After a few moments, I looked up at him and there was want in his eyes. 

“Take off your glasses for me, would you?” I asked softly.

I focused on those gorgeous eyes, even as I leaned in closer and ran the tip of my tongue up the length of his shaft. He groaned and swore.

I dipped my head and lapped at his balls with my tongue, eventually sucking one into my mouth. It was almost more than a mouthful, but I made a thorough effort of massaging it with my tongue and sucking on it gently as I let my left hand wander up his leg to caress its twin.

Once I felt him start to rock his hips in response, I released him from my mouth and switched sides, sucking the other one in and loving it with my tongue. Again, I let my hand wander, first just stroking his thigh, then teasing my fingertips along the crevice where his thigh joined his body. It wandered higher, tangling in the soft hair around his belly button, then back down again, oh-so-close, but not quite touching his swollen cock. I gently gave his unoccupied ball a squeeze, then trailed my fingers lower, just barely touching him as I skimmed the pad of my finger across his entrance.

His thigh muscles tensed and he swore again, loudly this time, but he relaxed quickly and I continued to tease him with my fingertips. After awhile, I pulled my mouth away with a soft pop and shifted my weight onto my knees.

I licked Harry thoroughly from base to tip, working my way around in an anti-clockwise motion and using my hand to pull his cock away from his body to give me better access. Every so often, I’d pause to suck on one of his balls again, and once I even leaned down enough to run my tongue across his perineum, which earned me another barrage of swear words. I licked him there once more for good measure, then ran my tongue up over his balls all the way up the length of his shaft. I swirled my tongue around the tip, catching the fluid that was starting to collect there, then I glanced up at him. 

He was watching me.

I swirled my tongue once more, then in a single fluid motion, took I took Harry’s cock into my mouth as deep as I could go. I felt like I might gag – I wasn’t used to having my mouth so full of anything that I didn’t plan to chew and swallow, but I was determined to make this good for Harry. I could feel the head of his cock pressing against the back of my throat and I kept him there as I caught the weight of his balls in my hand, fondling them gently as I finally pulled back. I set up a slow rhythm, caressing his hardness with my lips as I slid my mouth up and down his length.

It didn’t take long before he was bucking on the edge of the bed and starting to mumble words I couldn’t quite understand. I wrapped my free hand around the base of his cock and began to stroke him, still not taking my mouth off him completely, but allowing myself a bit of a breather before finishing him off.

I could feel him starting to tense up, so I started to suck softly on the head and I heard him go “Oh fuck! Oh fuck!”

I stroked him faster as I sucked a little harder, and then I let go and swallowed him to the root, rubbing the head of his cock across the roof of my mouth as I took him in and pressed him into the back of my throat. I rubbed my tongue hard against the base of his cock and did my best to swallow him whole. Seconds later, he was flooding into my mouth and swearing loudly.

As the last pulse of his cock seemed to subside, I pulled away and looked up at him, licking the last trace of his come from the corner of my mouth. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a more beautiful sight than Harry, naked and spread over the edge of his bed, looking completely boneless and sated. The best part was knowing it was because of me. 

I did that!

Of course, that only served to make my own cock scream for attention, and it must’ve been the residual effects of that damned bloody game because I just couldn’t stop myself from opening my bloody big mouth.

“Harry, will you let me – I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t wanna, but – well, I really want to – err, you know ...”

_Damn, Weasley ... I’m SURE Harry understood that!_

Well, apparently Harry did understand me, and miraculously, he wasn’t totally revolted by the suggestion. He didn’t actually answer me, but he reached into his bedside table and scrambled around in the contents until he found what he was after. He tossed the item to me, then scooted up so that he was fully on the bed. 

The item was a small tube of lubricant.

To say that I was suddenly nervous as all hell would be like saying Voldemort was an unpleasant bloke. I mean, I had a rough idea of the mechanics involved in gay sex. It _had_ to be easier than sex with a bird because there was only one place for it to go. But I had serious doubts about how to make that work without severely injuring Harry, and as much as I wanted to fuck him right then, I absolutely did not want to hurt him. 

Apparently he sensed my fear.

“I’m sorta scared, too, Ron. But I want you to,” he said softly. “Just maybe if you use your fingers first it will help me relax, yeah?”

I pulled my Cannons t-shirt off over my head and made short work of my denims and pants, then I blushed like a bloody girl when I felt Harry’s eyes on me. I mean, yeah, it was a bit late at this stage to be embarrassed, and he had seen me naked loads of times in school, what with the communal showers in the dorms and the Quidditch changing room. Hell, he’d even seen me naked in the locker room at the Auror academy, but this was different. This wasn’t nudity for the sake of personal hygiene, and I wasn’t normally rock hard and pointing at him.

But Harry reached for me and my body moved toward him almost as automatically as if it were compelled to do so by some outside force. A second later, I was lying on top of him and we were kissing, and my body was on fire where our skin touched. His tongue snaked its way into my mouth and rubbed sensuously against mine. Our cocks touched and I rutted shamelessly against him. 

Bloody hell, that felt good! It occurred to me that I could easily come just from that, but I didn’t want to – not this time at least.

The pressure really began to build as I felt Harry’s cock stir to life again against my own, and I knew I wouldn’t last long if we kept going. I began to ease down his body, nipping gently at his jawbone and throat, then his collarbone, pausing to flick my tongue across one of his nipples. He hissed, so I pinched it between my lips and he moaned. My cock throbbed at the sound and I suddenly realized I liked hearing Harry moan, at least when I knew it was from pleasure.

Once I’d worked my way down far enough, I nudged his thighs apart and settled myself between them. I was on my knees, with my bum sort of sitting on my own feet. Harry was flat on his back, and he planted his feet flat against the mattress with his knees bent, opening himself up to me as much as he could. I reached for the lube that I’d left on the mattress earlier, but then changed my mind and dropped it back onto the bed. I grasped Harry’s thighs and pulled his body toward me, only stopping when his bum rested against my chest. My thighs were supporting his back so that only his shoulders and head remained in contact with the mattress. I leaned down and ran my tongue in a ring around his bollocks, then traced a path along his perineum toward his puckered hole. 

Just the thought of what I was about to do should have been grossing me out, but it wasn’t, because it was Harry. I breathed deeply and drank in his smell – broom polish, which I supposed was from our impromptu Quidditch match earlier, something pleasantly spicy that I assumed was his soap, a faint hint of sweat and the distinct aroma of sex. I let my tongue circle his entrance and Harry moaned loudly. 

I kept doing it.

I reached around Harry’s middle and grasped his cock. It was a bit of an odd angle, because Harry was essentially upside down, but I began to stroke him slowly. I worked up a fair amount of spit on my tongue and used that extra bit of lubrication to ease my tongue into Harry’s opening. I couldn’t really get it in very far, but Harry swore and called my name, and the sound was music to my ears.

I blindly reached for the lube and managed with one hand to work the top off and squeeze some onto my fingers, then I pulled my mouth away with a final lick to his perineum. I stroked the lube across his entrance, then slowly pressed my index finger through the tight ring of muscle. Harry hissed and I hesitated, but he said “no, don’t stop” through gritted teeth, so I continued to carefully press inward. 

_Sweet Merlin, he was tight!_

Once my finger was all the way inside him, I began to wiggle it experimentally, and Harry’s cock twitched. I took that as a positive sign and began to get a bit more adventurous with my finger, pulling it back just a bit and pressing back in, then wiggling it around a little more. It wasn’t long before Harry was pressing his bum against my hand and squeaking out the word “more.”

I could tell he’d relaxed, even though he was still tight around the length of my finger, so I began to slide it farther out on each stroke and press back inward with a little more force than I had before. It was on one of those inward thrusts that my finger grazed across a lump inside Harry and he cried out.

“Fuck, Ron, more!”

Academically, I knew that was Harry’s prostate because I’d had the unpleasantly humiliating experience of letting one of the Healers at St. Mungo’s examine mine as part of the required physical for entering the Auror academy, and I found it hard to believe that my touching Harry’s would have him begging for more. I was intrigued, however, so I nudged it again gently, and Harry moaned.

I carefully lowered Harry’s bum back toward the mattress then picked up the abandoned tube of lube and squirted more against Harry’s hole where my finger was still buried inside him, then I dropped the tube back onto the bed. When I drew my finger out this time, I pushed my middle finger in with my index finger. Harry tensed, but only for a second, then I felt him relax and push back against the intrusion. I leaned down and took his cock into my mouth. He’d been fully hard again since just before I found his prostate and I couldn’t resist it any longer.

I bobbed my head up and down his length as I thrust my fingers in and out of his arse, forgetting all about trying to be gentle so I wouldn’t hurt him. He was moaning and swearing, and occasionally choking out the word “more,” and I figured if it got to be too much for him, he’d tell me.

I also figured I wouldn’t last much longer because just the sights and sounds of Harry’s reactions to what I was doing to him were getting to me, so I picked up the lube once again and squeezed the remaining contents onto my own cock. I wrapped my hand around the base and began to stroke myself, loving the feel of the slickness as I slid through the circle of my fingers, but I knew there was somewhere else I longed to be.

I didn’t ask Harry if he was sure. 

That was way too much like taking a girl for the first time, and there wasn’t a damn thing girly about Harry.

I pulled my fingers out of him and positioned my cock at his loosened entrance. I rubbed the tip around his hole and we both groaned at the contact.

I pushed forward, and immediately slipped off to one side. So much for being all suave and impressive. 

I repositioned and this time held myself in place. It was harder – err, more difficult – than I expected. The tight ring of muscle didn’t give as easily as it had for my finger, but I was asking it to accept a somewhat larger intrusion. 

I persisted, and pushed a bit harder. I cried out in pure pleasure when the head of my cock slipped inside Harry’s hole.

He cried out, too, clearly in pain, and his erection began to wilt. I almost pulled out when he hissed from the burn, but he stopped me.

“No, Ron! Don’t move!”

I held myself there, even though my cock was begging me to thrust all the way inside, and my knees were at a rather uncomfortable angle, aching for me to change positions.

“Okay,” Harry hissed through gritted teeth. “More, but go slow.”

I pushed gently and Harry sucked in a sharp breath.

For me, it was a lot like Apparition – that feeling of having your whole body sucked through a tight tube, except that it wasn’t my whole body; only my cock. But unlike Apparition, I didn’t feel slightly nauseous. I felt powerful and aroused.

For Harry, I imagine it was a lot like being turned inside out. He wouldn’t let me stop, even though I was beginning to feel like an arse for asking him for this. His cock was lying limply against his belly and my conscience was starting to tell me what an utter pig I was.

Then Harry’s arse clenched around my cock and the sensation was indescribable. It was bloody fantastic, and I knew I wanted more. I shifted my weight slightly, pressing still farther inside. Merlin and Morgana, he felt good!

I leaned down to kiss him and he shifted his position, causing me to slip just a bit more inside. We both groaned, only this time it didn’t sound like Harry was in pain. He rocked up against me and I slipped the rest of the way inside, nudging his prostate with the head of my cock and Harry moaned – that delicious sounding moan he made when he felt pleasure.

I began an easy rhythm, sliding smoothly in and out, in and out, and after a couple minutes, I noticed Harry’s cock was starting to harden again. I watched in awe as it came slowly back to life, and I knew then he was enjoying himself, too. Finally, it wasn’t just all about my pleasure. I thrust a little faster and took Harry’s cock in my hand, stroking it in time with my thrusts.

Harry’s hands tangled in the bedspread as he rocked his lower body up hard to meet each of my thrusts. I knew I was about to lose it, but I wanted Harry to come, too. I let go of his cock long enough to spit in the palm of my hand, providing just enough lubrication that I could wank him faster. 

He began to babble, just random words like “fuck” and “need this” and “so good,” and then his cock was pulsing and creamy white fluid was spurting out of the tip, some spattering against my chest and some landing on his. That sight alone was enough to set me off, but the feeling of his arse clenching around my shaft as he came was the final straw. I exploded deep within him, filling him with my release and knowing without the slightest doubt that I’d just had the most spectacular orgasm of my entire life.

I gently eased my weight down on top of Harry, smearing his come between us, and I kissed him. I didn’t have the right words, but I knew somehow that things between us had changed in ways I never would have expected, but in ways I suddenly knew that I wanted very much. 

I knew this, this thing between us, was no longer a game.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I truly hope you've enjoyed my work, and I'd really love to know what you think. If you have a moment to spare, please leave a comment. Compliments are always welcome, but constructive feedback is appreciated as well.


End file.
